Mail
A large amount of mail, specifically letters, has been received by characters in Stupid Mario Brothers. The mail is usually deposited and received through Mario and Luigi's mailbox. It was the primary sequence for an episode to begin in Season One. The address for Mario's house is 1234 Rainbow Road, Somewhere Dumb, CA, 45678, Republic of the Democratic (could be wrong seeing as it's from King Bowser, but it is in Mario's dream). All misspellings and other errors are retained below. Season One Letters First Letter from Bowser and Luigi getting their first letter from Bowser]] From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Episode 1 Mario, it is I, Bowser, Your Nemesis I have kidnapped peach And taken over the castle And there's nothing you can do... TO STOP ME!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Second Letter from Bowser From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Episode 2 Hey guys, uh.... you didn't respond to my last letter... uh, getting kind of bored here... the toads arn't doing anything.... hoping to see you guys soon... uh, please come back... Peace Out. Third Letter from Bowser From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Episode 3 Uh............... You guys still alive over there...? I mean, this ain't cool... I miss you... CALL ME! First Letter to Wario From Bowser to Wario in Episode 4 Wario you numbskull!!!!!! Why haven't you captured the Mario Bros!!!! I want them back in the Mushroom Kingdom now!!! I am sending another man to help you!! Hopefully together you will be able to get them back here!!! GET IT DONE!!!!!!!! Fourth Letter from Bowser From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Episode 6 So........................... They didn't get you guys... You know I didn't want them to hurt your right?.... You guys coming back soon?... ..............miss you............ Fifth Letter from Bowser From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Episode 7 Uh, hey guys, I got really bored last night... No, you have no idea... I ate a goomba... It tasted like raw fish... I've been constipated all day... Just thought you'd like to know... I'M GETTING SO BORED OVER HERE WITHOUT YOU GUYS SO PLEASE COME BACK... NOW!!!!!!!! First Letter to Ash From Pikachu to Ash in Episode 8 Ash, come back home quick!... There's been an emergency... Wobbuffet got stuck in the toilet!... Charmander set the couch on fire!... Jiggilypuff blew up in the microwave!... And worst of all, Snorlax did a body slam on Brock!... AND KILLED HIM!!!! First Letter to Donkey Kong From Diddy Kong to Donkey Kong in Episode 10 Hi Donkey Kong, It's me Diddy! The bananas have been stolen again, and this time not by K.Rool! It was two plumbers with big hats, bright shirts, and overalls, you gotta find them! Please recover the bananas! Second Letter to Donkey Kong From Diddy Kong to Donkey Kong in Episode 10 By the way the Wario Bros stole them So don't go chasing the Mario bros around Because that would be stupid. Later DK! Second Letter to Wario From Bowser to Wario and Waluigi in Episode 12 You Lazy Bums!!! Why haven't you captured the Mario Bros yet?... YOU SUCK!!! Fake Letter from Link From Link to Mario and Luigi in Episode 15 Hey guys, It’s Link! What's Up? Guess What? I Just Farted!!! Real Letter from Link From Link to Mario and Luigi in Episode 15 Mario, Luigi, the real world is in great danger I would come there myself but for matters I cannot explain I have been detained I want to tell you more… But out of fear that this letter could end up in the wrong hands All I can say is this… In the Darkness, Lies the Truth… *"Matters" is replaced with "reasons" in its repeated appearance in Link's Letter is full of Holes!. Season Three Letters First Letter from Sonic and Luigi reading Sonic's letter]] From Sonic to Mario and Luigi in Episode 33 Hey guys, Sonic the Hedgehog here! As you might know I am a werewolf now, Or rather, Werehog GET IT! Well I just thought I'd write and tell you that I am so much more awesome than you are. Oh and you guys suck! Eat my dust! Later! Heh heh heh! First Letter to Solid Snake From Otacon to Solid Snake in Episode 35 TOP SECRET!!! Hey Snake! It's Otacon! Look behind you!!! First Letter from Brock and Luigi reading Brock's letter]] From Brock to Mario and Luigi in Episode 39 Hey Guys! It's Brock! Whoooa!!!! I bet I was the last person you were expecting to hear from Well anyways, Remember my sweet Basketball and Soccer refing skills? Well that landed me a full ride schloarship To the San Francisco School of Basketball and Soccer Refing!! So Yeah! See you guys never!!! ''The Movie Final Letter from Bowser ''From Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Act I Part 1 and Luigi reading Bowser's final letter]] Hey guys, I haven't talked to you two in a while... What's up... and stuff... So uh, are you ever coming back to the Mushroom Kingdom? Mario Brothers: No! Aww... I've been bored as crap over here. In fact, I was soooooo bored last night that I... (Censored Ramblings......) Mario Brothers: What?! (Mario Brothers throw down the letter in disgust.) HEY! What'd ya' do that for? I wasn't done talking yet! If you guys aren't gonna come over here, then I'm just gonna have to come over there! Mario: He wouldn't! YES I WOULD!..... YES I WOULD! Luigi: Why are you still talking? Uhhhhh... guess I'll go away go now... meh... ''Operation: Blind Storm First Letter from Landlord and Luigi reading their landlord's letter]] ''From Landlord to Mario and Luigi in Operation: Blind Storm. Dear Mario Bros, How many times do I have to tell you? Gold coins are NOT accepted as currency! You've been late on your mortgage for far too long! This is an eviction notice. I'm kicking you two out! I want you to be packed up and moved out In 90 days! Sincerely, the landlord. Season Four Letters Dream Letter In the beginning of "Death is Like A Box of Chocolates," Mario arrives at the mailbox collecting his mail finding one from Bowser, but Wario appears and the two fight using their powers to which Mario realizes he is in a dream. First Letter from Ganon From Ganon to Mario and Luigi in Poke-Suckers!. Hello Mario Brothers, It Is I.... Ganondorf, King Of The Gerudo! Soon, Very Soon, I Shall Come Into Your So-Called Real World. The Hero Of Time Has Abandoned You.. So You Will Have No Power Against The Forces I Have Gathered... From Dozens Of Dimensions And Universes! I Will Destory All Of You And Plunge Your World Into Darkness! Category:Objects Category:Season One Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm